Make A Wish Songfic Series
by Oh So Sly
Summary: UPDATED The superstars and divas try to overcome their love complications before Christmas. Read and review plz!
1. Impossible

Author's Note: Like all the other fics out there, I'll make a fic about Christmas too. It features wrestlers that I like (see my list in my profile). All of the chapters will feature songfics… to make the chapters more interesting lol. It's my goal to finish this before Christmas so… flame me if I haven't updated within one week!

**Disclaimer and Copyright: Are you dumb enough to believe I own everything?**

**Summary: The superstars and divas try to overcome their love complications before Christmas.**

**Content: Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho**

**Song: Christina Aguilera's Impossible**

**Timeline: Somewhere near to Christmas**

It's impossible  
It's impossible to love you  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
If you're always hidin' from me I don't know what hurt you  
I just, I wanna make it right  
Cos boy I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind

Trish Stratus was heartbroken when she overheard the conversation between Chris Jericho and Christian. She was foolish and gullible enough to believe that Jericho actually liked her.

"Trish? You look kinda spaced out. What's eating you?" Lita asked.

"It's nothing, Li. I'm fine," Trish gulped down her urge to cry.

"Are you… going to… cry?" Lita asked again.

"It's nothing okay, Li! I just have something in my eye…" Trish softened her voice.

"If you say so…" Lita mumbled, heading to the showers.

Trish quickly packed her bag, double-checking if she left anything, and left before Lita could come out and interrogate her. Trish knew Lita was only trying to help but right now, Trish didn't need the third degree from anyone.

"See you, Trish," Victoria said as Trish opened the door.

"Yeah, you too, Vic. If Lita comes out, tell her I already went back, okay?" Trish requested from the black-haired Diva.

"Sure," Victoria nodded before stripping her ring clothes to take a shower as well.

It's impossible (impossible)  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
It's the way it is  
It's impossible (impossible)  
Oh baby it's impossible  
If you makin' it this way

Chris Jericho spotted the blond Canadian Diva walking to her car in the parking lot. He turned and signaled to Christian, giving him a thumbs-up. Chris was planning to get Trish in bed and have Christian fork over the money.

"Hey Trish," Chris said smoothly as Trish got inside her vehicle.

"Hey Chris," Trish answered as she started the ignition.

"Christian already left in his rental car and the other superstars are still in the arena and I don't want to get in the same car with René and Sylvan. They talk too much French. So do you mind if I hitch a ride back to the hotel with you?" Chris asked.

"Okay, sure, why not?" Trish smiled easily at him.

Chris smiled too but he was congratulating himself. He could easily picture him and Trish in bed and getting the money the next day. Christian would have a hard time trying to convince Lita. The fiery redhead was as tough as nails. Chris had chuckled when he wished Christian good luck.

They reached the hotel minutes later. Trish wasn't talking to him. Chris didn't find it that odd. She never liked to talk first. Chris always had to start the conversation.

"So where's your room, Chris?" Trish asked.

"It's… room 223. But… uh… I can't find my key. Can I crash yours until Christian comes back?" Chris pretended to look horrified.

"Yeah, okay," Trish said almost instantly.

This was too easy for him. Trish was as gullible as Hansel and Gretel. They went to Trish's room, which was a couple of rooms away. When they reached there, Trish told Chris to wait outside first while she 'got ready'.

But after she closed the door, Chris unmistakably heard the door lock click. He frowned and knocked on the door. He didn't expect Trish to lock the door.

"Uh… Trish…" Chris began.

"Yes Chris?" Trish asked from the crack of the door.

"I thought you said while you got ready… why'd you lock the door?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"Well… I thought it'd be easier for you to wait outside. Or… why don't you tell Christian that you had sex with me so you can collect your money?" Trish said in a venomous tone. Chris's mouth gaped open like a goldfish.

"But… Trish… I…" he tried to come out with a flimsy excuse to throw at her face.

"Save it, Chris," she said icily before closing the door firmly.

_Impossible to make it easy  
If you always tryin' to make it so damn hard  
How can I, how can I give you all my love, baby  
If you're always, always puttin' up your guard  
This is not a circus  
Don't you play me for a clown  
How long can emotions keep goin' up and down_

As soon as she closed the door, Trish flung herself on the bed and cried her heart out. She never understood why life was so cruel to her. Every man she dated, it ended up in a disaster.

Except her relationship with Jeff Hardy. Jeff loved her for the woman she was. But they broke up because he had to leave the WWE and she was busy to visit him on a regular basis.

Her cell phone rang shrilly. Trish fumbled around in her travel bag until she found it. The caller said that it was Lita.

"Hello?" Trish sniffled, trying to erase the croak in her voice.

"Trish? Is that you? God girl, why are you crying? Where are you right now?" Lita asked.

"Hey Li, yes it's me. I found out something really bad. I'm at my hotel room right now. Can you come here immediately?" Trish asked.

"Victoria told me that you went back to the hotel. I'm driving to the hotel. I'll be right there, girl," Lita said and hung up.

Trish walked over to the bathroom and glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She washed her face, washing away all her tears and sorrows as well.

"Trish? It's me," Lita's voice said at the door a few minutes later.

Trish hurried to the door and opened it to let her best friend in.

_It's impossible (impossible)  
Oh baby it's impossible for me to love you  
It's the way it is  
It's impossible (impossible)  
Oh baby it's impossible  
If you keep treating me this way  
Over, over (over and over)_

Chris kept stealing glances at Trish across the departure hall. She looked subdued and was standing beside Lita, who also kept glaring at him every five seconds. Christian was given a straight pep rally, courtesy of the fiery redhead, who was appalled at their guts for betraying them like that.

"No wonder they looked so forlorn. American men don't have any respect or courtesy for women!" Sylvan Grenier was saying loudly to René Dupree.

The word had spread like wildfire. Everyone had thought that it was a storyline but it was actually real. Chris gritted his teeth. La Résistance definitely had the courtesy to remind Chris and Christian about it every five seconds too.

"Listen here, you junior assclown. Christian and I are **Canadians**. What part of Canadian do you **not** understand?" Chris growled at the French-Canadian man.

"I know that but the respect and courtesy you have for women is equal to how Americans treat the women too," Sylvan simply replied.

The flight for the Canadians to go back to Canada finally arrived. The superstars and divas exchanged hugs and handshakes as they prepared to go back home for Christmas break.

Chris checked his ticket. He was in seat 14C. He wondered who the lucky person was to sit near him.

"Hello… there?" he stopped short when he saw who was his seating companion.

Seated at the seat next to him was Trish Stratus, who glared up at him.

"Uh… Trish, look, I'm really sorry," Chris tried to apologize.

Trish looked out of the window and didn't answer him. Chris sighed. He gave up totally. Trish was being stubborn and pig-headed about it. He looked around for any Canadian superstar who was willing to exchange tickets with him.

"Hey Grenier!" he called to the La Résistance member.

_Impossible baby (impossible, impossible)  
If you makin' it this way, this way  
Oh baby, it's impossible  
If you makin' it this way_

Trish felt someone sit on the seat that Jericho was supposed to sit. She refused to turn to face him or her.

"Trish…" the person began.

"Jericho, I told you that I'm not talking to you," Trish snapped.

"Whoa… Mademoiselle, I'm not Chris Jericho, the Canadian turned American. If you look carefully…" Trish turned around.

She blushed a fiery red when she saw that it was Sylvan, not Jericho.

"Sorry, I just thought that…" Trish started.

"Ah, it's not a problem. I heard about it. You are right to be angry at him," Sylvan said in his cute French accent.

_Hey, you know, he's quite a looker too, Trish thought to herself, smiling as the cute French-Canadian launched into an interesting conversation._

**So? Love it? Hate it? Review to tell me! ^^******


	2. My December

Author's Note: Hmm… not much to say… Oh, in this fic, Matt supposedly went to RAW just to end his relationship with Lita in public. He's still in SmackDown. Oh and does anyone know whether Sylvan's eyes are blue or green? 

**Disclaimer and Copyright: Do I have to say this again?**

**Summary: The superstars and divas try to overcome their love complications before Christmas.**

**Content: Lita, Matt Hardy and Christian (only brief appearance)**

**Song: Linkin Park's My December**

Timeline: Somewhere near to Christmas 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

"They were playing with our emotions, Li. They made a bet to see who, among the two, could get us in bed first," Trish's words echoed in Lita's mind.

Lita stared at her cell phone. She had been meaning to call Christian and ask if what Trish had said was true. She debated silently on it. It was close to 12 midnight. Christian was probably sleeping already. As much as Lita would love to shake him up, she resisted the urge.

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that

Christian bit his bottom lip. He knew that Lita knew what he and Chris had been planning. He just hoped that Lita wouldn't take it too hard. Chris said Trish wouldn't believe that it had been a joke.

His cell phone rang shrilly. Christian picked it up and stared at the display screen. It was Matt Hardy's number. He sighed with relief and answered it.

"Hey Matt," Christian said amiably.

"Hey Jay, is Amy there?" Matt asked in his thick Southern accent.

"No man, she's not with me," Christian told him in a low tone.

"Damn… 'cause I called her cell and she wasn't answering," Matt cursed.

"Sorry man, I'm back home now. She's not here and I'm not with her," Christian said.

"Thanks," Matt said and hung up.

Christian listened to the dial tone for a while and then put his phone down. His life felt very empty now.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you

Matt rubbed his face with frustration. He was back in the arena where SmackDown was filming. He had gone to RAW briefly to end his relationship with Lita publicly. The door opened and someone walked in.

"Why the long face, Matt?" it was Rey Mysterio AKA Oscar.

"Yeah, I thought Mr Matt Hardy Version 1.0 had Mattitude to go and chase after girls. I mean, since Lita isn't your girlfriend anymore," Kurt Angle commented.

"I don't know if breaking up with Lita was the smartest thing I ever did. I mean I know she's still in the hotel where the RAW superstars are staying right now. But I have to face it, I have no one to go back to North Carolina with," Matt lamented.

"Hey, the Canadian superstars will be with you. But they'll be on a different flight…" Kurt trailed off stupidly.

"Face it, Kurt. You can't give advice to save your own life. So stop talking," Rey said in a harsh tone that Matt had never heard him use before.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled and went to take a shower.

Rey shook his head after Kurt and turned to Matt. Matt was still mulling in his thoughts about going home alone.

"Look Matt, why don't you just apologize to Lita? I haven't known her for long but women are all the same. Apologize for being an ass and tell her that she's the most valuable thing in your life," Rey explained.

"As if she'd take that crap. I already said that to her on RAW," Matt snorted.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. Take it or leave it. I'm gonna shower," Rey shrugged and headed off to the showers.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

Lita smiled for another photo as the excited fan snapped away. She was doing a bit of shopping in Los Angeles (I forgot where RAW was held) before she took the plane to North Carolina.

"OMG! Thanks so much! You're like my favorite Diva ever!" the overexcited fan girl exclaimed and ran off.

"Yeah… sure you are…" Lita muttered as she was out of earshot.

She went into a store and headed straight to look at the variety of nail polish they sold and also at their silver jewelry section. She thought that maybe she could add some other jewelry to her huge collection.

"Hey, omg, you're Lita, aren't you?" the teen cashier gasped when Lita placed her selected items on the counter.

"You're like my favorite Diva ever! Christian is so hot! Did you date him out of the ring? I know all that is storyline-based," the girl said.

"Can you please ring up my stuff?" Lita said, exasperated.

She didn't need to be reminded of Christian from anybody and this girl was annoying to the bone. The girl was still talking about Christian her to no end, her voice sounding more annoying by the second.

"How much will it be?" Lita asked when the girl had finished ringing up her stuff.

"It's on the house," the girl lowered her voice.

Lita stared at her. The last thing she also needed was to be treated like some superstar. She caught the name of the girl from her nametag 'Diana'.

"Listen Diana, I don't care if I'm a huge WWE Diva or not. I'm paying. Here's your 20 bucks," Lita slammed the money on the counter.

"Jeez… I was trying to cut you some slack," Diana mumbled.

Lita glared at her and left the store.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that

Matt sulkily packed his bags and left the arena. He remembered that when The Hardy Boyz were still together and that there was no such thing as brand extension, he, Jeff and Lita would always wait for each other and leave together to either go back to the hotel or party with the other superstars and divas.

"Hey Matt! Wait up!" Kurt called.

"What?" Matt asked irritably, turning around. Kurt ran up to him, duffel bag in hand.

"Listen man, I'm sorry for being such as ass back there…" Kurt began.

"Don't bother, Kurt. I can figure out my problems myself," Matt said testily.

"I haven't finished, Hardy. I was about to give you real advice. Listen, if Lita doesn't want you, leave her alone, alright? She obviously needs breathing space right now. Maybe after that, you can patch up with her," Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I-," Matt wanted to thank him.

"Good luck, man," Kurt patted his back like a brother and walked off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you

"Here you go," Lita handed the teddy bear to the handicapped girl.

"Thank you," the little girl said with much difficulty.

"Merry Christmas," Lita called after her.

Lita smiled to herself as she gave the last of the toys in her bag. She'd bought several toys to give away to the handicapped children for Christmas. She figured that if she couldn't spend her love with Matt, then she could spend it on poor handicapped children.

"Miss Dumas, I don't know how to repay your kindness," Karen, the owner of the children's shelter, thanked her.

"It's nothing, Karen. And please, call me Amy. I help animals too… not only children. I love to help the needy," Lita shook her head.

"Well… thank you so much for your help here. It is almost Christmas and I hope God bless you and your family," Karen said as Lita prepared to leave.

"It was nothing," Lita told her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

Lita checked in through the immigration counter. She was going home to Fort Lauderdale to be with her family for Christmas.

"Thank you and have a merry Christmas," the worker smiled at Lita.

Lita smiled back genuinely. At least the worker couldn't make a fool out of herself because she saw Lita or she'll get fired.

Lita looked around the departure hall. Her flight wasn't due in two hours and she had 120 minutes to kill. Most of the people in the hall were businessmen and insurance agents, probably going home for the Christmas too.

Her hazel eyes caught sight of a dark-haired man who was a mere 3 feet away from her. Their eyes met for a split second and then Lita looked away. She could never forget how he ended their relationship in public and humiliate her during past weeks. What with Christian making her fall for him like an idiot, Lita didn't exactly feel like talking to Matt Hardy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

Matt slowly made his way to the redhead that he saw across the departure hall. He was really desperate right now. Well, not that all desperate but he wanted Lita back. She was the light of his life. She made him smile. Simply put, she was his life. He had to talk to her. He couldn't spend this year's Christmas without her.

"Hey Amez," he stood in front of her. Lita slowly looked up from her book.

"Hey yourself, Matt. What's up?" Lita gave him a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, I know that kinda sucked. Don't be shy to remind me though. Definitely not one of my best chapters but… eh… a lot of things were going on around my mind and I had to finish this or I'll get flames… But I promise and cross my heart. I will do better for the next chapter.**


End file.
